A not so perfect love story
by Roses077
Summary: After finding out that Maxxor will soon be married, broken-hearted, Intress runs off, only to find out she has become a delinquent, her friends betray her to Maxxor's orders, she dosn't know for what reason she is wanted, can she get out of this mess?
1. He's taken

Maxxor smiled as he walked down the halls of his castle, he whistled a little theme as he walked to his study.  
a feline figure jumped through the window and snuck up to him... Maxxor went into his room, as Najarin made his way to his leader's bedroom,  
Intress wondered what Najarin would be doing with Maxxor today... as she peeped into the room, she saw the two standing face to each other,  
Najarin spoke; "Maxxor, you're in a good mood today." his leader smiled "Well, what is it?" "Najarin, I'm doing it today." Najarin widened his eyes "About time, you've been saying 'I'm doing it tommorow' for about eight solumns. " he said "I was always too afraid. of...being rejected, of... " she paused with a sigh. " ...of putting the tribe in danger because of this." Maxxor said "But today, I have the courage to do it." he said Najarin nodded "What is he going to do to who!?" Intress whispered to herself her curiosity was making her impatient to hear her leader's plans.  
"I just hope she says yes... but would this marriage proposal seem sudden to her?" Maxxor asked Najarin as the muge shrugged, the feline warrior covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Tears filled her eyes, she could not beleive that the one she loved had found a woman. she ran out the window and headed home....

~~

Home, home was in the riverlands, in a little cottage she built.  
She sat on her bed crying her eyes out.... "I was going to tell him how I feel, I would have made a fool of myself anyways. He's been in love with this woman for eight solumns, maybe more." she wiped some tears off her face, she felt so heartbroken, she's loved Maxxor for as long as she could remember, but kept it secret. " I , Intress, Overworld Hero, role model and warrior, am crying over a stupid love life?" she thought to herself, she was right, she was a grown woman and warrior, she fought a whole squad of underworlders but she cried over one single person, instead of crying over extremely painful wounds. she heard a knocking at her door... "Intress!!" the voice yelled "Maxxor!" she thought she went to tyhe door, she peeked out to make sure "oh snap, it's really him." she took a deep breath, she opened the door, Maxxor went i and grabbed her, he held her thightly "Intress, you... " but before he could start, she threw a vine snare at a tree and slipped out of his arms, she ran off an away from him... 


	2. Nowhere to go

She arrived somewhere she could be alone for a while, she didn't feel like talking to Maxxor, at all. Heck, she felt like she hated him now.  
She was at Ravanaugh Ridge. Feeling the breeze of the view while she was there. She took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.  
Intress tried to forget the heartbreak that had been caused to her.  
"Intress!!" Shouted a familiar voice, as she turned, she gave dagger-like stares at the person, not Maxxor this time... the blue skinned creature's long,white beard flowed through the wind, he didn't give her such a friendly stare either, even if they were friends.  
"Najarin, I want to be alone. " she spat. "Maxxor wants you, now." he said sternly "Want?" she repeated in her head, "I don't wanna know what trouble I got into this time, get lost, or better yet, goodbye." she said as she left off.  
"NOT SO FAST!" Najarin shouted as he threw a paral-eyes attack at her,she froze in the position she was running in, as he approached her,  
he observed her, "SONG OF STASIS!!" Intress shouted, the mugic flew out of her pocket, as the mugic got casted onto Najarin, she got set free,  
Najarin was now frozen "Hmph, without you to control the attack, I'm free to move." Intress explained, smirking. "Nothing personal 'old' friend, just a matter of love and war, and between Maxxor an I, this is war." she declared as she ran off yet again....

~~

"I swear, I'll never get privacy." she said, she now was at Pouril forest, she saw a creature leaning against a tree, the figure covered by shadows, you couldn't see who it was exactly.  
"Intress..." as the creature revealed himself, Intress' eyebrows lowered she purred, with anger, "Not you too...."  
"Intress, you are wanted." the lion said as he got closed to her "Tangath, I'm not letting Maxxor get to me." she said "Intress, just come back to Kiru, you don't want him angry." he roared "What did I do wrong!?" she roared back "It's none of my buisiness, he just wants you back in the city!!" he shouted he then threw a vinesnare around her.. she gasped.  
"You little..." she toned down.. she jump-kicked him with a flash kick,(scince he didn't tie her legs) "HYMN OF THE ELEMENTS!!" she shouted, as the mugic played, she threw out a fire attack, burning down the vines. She then ran off... to the one place she knew there was someone to trust.. 


	3. Happily Never after? Or ForEver After?

Intress ran out of the forest...when she arrived... she went down a tunnel and looked around.  
"Zalic? Are you on guard duty today? " a figure came out from the shadows... "what brings you to the passage today Intress?" the person asked, Intress went in an hugged him. "Zalic!! I'm glad at least you're not after me. Besides, Maxxor wasn't able to come here in a while. You're the only one I can trust! All my friends are after me, I don't know why.. " Zalic smirked as she let go of him "But it seems like I broke the law or something, I have no clue what happening but Maxxor, then Najarin, then Tangath was after me an... Zalic? Whats wrong?" she said.  
"Zalic is the only one you CAN trust..." he said "Zalic? Wh-why is he talking in the third person?" Intress thought.. Zalic wrapped his arms around her from behind thightly, as she felt him shifting, he brought her to a thight corner in the wall... someone was tied up, sitting there... "Zalic!? Who?" as she took another look at who was holding her, she had guessed it... "Iparu!!! You're... "  
"...on duty for Maxxor? Yes, I am, thank you for your corncern m'lady. " he said "Iparu, let go!!" Iparu chuckled, Intress then remembered;"The mugic!!! It hasn't worn off!! " she noticed "Torrent of flame!! " Intress shouted, as the flames released the rope Zalic was tied in, he removed the cloth covering his mouth. "Zalic! Help! " she begged as Zalic tackled Iparu, releasing Intress, he looked up at her, "GO!! " he shouted as she ran off, yet again

~~

(Somewhere in Kiru city...)

Intress sat in a dead end of an alley.  
"I can't keep running like this forever... " she thought to herself, she even forgot why she was running away from her friends, from.... Maxxor.  
"Right, I got upset that Maxxor is getting married, I ran off and... " someone threw garbage from a window as the trash landed flat on her head "Oh gross, polluting and... "  
as Intress pulled out a news paper in the pile of trash, she saw herself on the front page! "Overworld hero; wanted, must be turned in to the leader of the overworld?" she read " I'm a FUGITIVE!? Maxxor can't do this to me!!! How does news come out so fast anyhow!? " she looked at the potision of the sun, and calculated the time.  
"About twelve hours scince I went to see him this morning, oh joy... " she said sarcastically "HE CANNOT RUIN MY LIFE ALL OF A SUDDEN!!" she shouted at herself "There she is!! " Yelled a voice, she looked out the other side of the alley, Overworld officers, armed, about ten-fifteen of them were there, and they were after her.  
"OPD!! Intress, put your hands up!! " Yelled one of the officers. Intress charged for them, and jumped over them all she ran out another corner on the block and got caught by another swarm of officers they strapped her down to the ground and cuffed her.  
"WHAT DID I DO!?" She shouted "We don't know, we don't care, we just found out that you got on top of the leader's most wanted list in less than a day." Said one of the officers

as the overworld PD squad dragged her up to Maxxor's castle, climbing up the steps to see Maxxor waiting on top.  
"It's over for me, all I have to know is why this is happening... " she thought.  
they threw her down onto her knees, in front of Maxxor. "Bow!!" one of the guards said as he kicked her down to Maxxor's feet, she then bowed down halfway, "He told you to BOW!" said another officer,  
the officer then knockd her down all the way, forcing her face aginst the ground, making her nose bleed, she fell unconscious.  
"No need, and I'll take it from here guards." Maxxor said as he picked Intress up in his arms... it took a while to bring her to the top tower of the castle, he brought her into a small, dark, room with a single window that happened to be the only source of light.

When Intress awoke, she was still cuffed, hands behind her back, she was sitting on a chair, a wooden one, one that seemed very uncomfortable. The kind you'd think could break in a matter of seconds.  
She looked out the window, the sun was still setting, she figured that it wasn't too long scince she got arrested.  
he then un-did the cuffs on her, she stayed still, she didn't know why, but this time, she took the time to try to listen.  
Starting from her forehead, Maxxor combed his hand through her firey red hair. "Intress, I didn't want it to happen this way, but it' gonna go through anyways. " he got closer to her, and closer.  
"You didn't want what to happen how ? " she whispered back he closed his eyes and kissed her, she closed her eyes too after a while, then she kissed back.  
he got down on one knee, facing her, he pulled out a little blue box, "Intress..." he said"Will you... marry me?" he asked, the words finally spat out, her eyes filled with tears, she tried to hold 'em back.  
" All this time I was running? he wanted to propose to... me. " she stayed frozen for a few seconds, her heartbeat was speeding, she could feel it, and he could hear it.  
Still kneeling against her, waiting for a response, he gulped, thinking if his old friend and he were meant to stay friends or do this life-changing commitment.  
" I.... will marry you. " she said with a smile, he hugged her, she hugged back, glad to have finnaly 'un-freeze' from the state of shock she was in.  
But she finally got her happily ever after. 


End file.
